cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of all characters that have appeared in Cyberchase. Main characters Characters that appear in almost every episode. They are listed on the trading cardHappy Turtles, Reminder that the Cyberchase trading cards were and are still a great thing. Tumblr., "Meet the Cybersquad"Cyberchase . Meet the Cybersquad | PBS Kids. Internet Archive., and "CyberSquad"Cyberchase. Meet the CyberSquad | PBS Kids. Internet Archive. bios. BUZZ 03C.png|Buzz|link=Buzz DELETE 05C.png|Delete|link=Delete DIGIT 03C.png|Digit|link=Digit HACKER 04C.png|Hacker|link=Hacker INEZ 03C.png|Inez|link=Inez JACKIE 04C.png|Jackie|link=Jackie MATT 05C.png|Matt|link=Matt Motherboard.jpg|Motherboard|link=Motherboard Major characters Characters that appear less frequently, but have significant involvement with the show's plot. Coop.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Dr. Marbles (Step by Step).jpg|Dr. Marbles|link=Dr. Marbles Ledge.jpg |Ledge|link=Ledge SLIDER 01C.png|Slider|link=Slider WickedPic.jpg|Wicked Witch|link=Wicked Recurring characters Characters that have made several appearances. *Baskerville *Binky *Chef Foody *Creech *Cyclops *Deke *Dody *Dracula *Dustin Cheezer *Erica Ram *Eukie *Fluff *Gigabyte *Grand Pasha *Grubby *Hacker's therapist *Harmony *Ivanka *Judge Trudy *Jules *King Dudicus *Lady Ada Lovelace *Lucky *Perfectamundo mayor *Mayor of Poddleville *Mary Contrary *Master Pi *Ms. Fileshare *Olli *Ollie *Olga *Professor Archimedes *Professor Stumblesnore *Razz *Reeka *Sam Vander Rom *Shari Spotter *Sheriff Judy *Stormy Gale *Tappy *Tonga *T.W. Parallini *Trashinator *Two-Headed Sam *Waldo *Warren *Warren's mother *Widget Minor characters *Ann Arky *Auctioneer *Barton J. Moneyborg *Betty (The Snelfu Snafu) *Blooming Creeper *Bone Appetit *Brigit *Brink *Chairman Delicacy *Chubasco *Cool Starmaker *Cyclone *Dewey *Dr. Bill *Edge *Father Time *Fearless Chef *Flora *George *Henchmen Are Us receptionist *Khamsin *Larry *Lefty *Mario *Melvin *Merlin *Mirror *Mistral *Mitch Modem *Monsoon *Mount Olympus announcer *Norm *Nug Grommet *Plantasaurus *Prince Charming *Psychologist *Pumpkin Patty *Professor Bob de Bob Bobsen *Ren *Rim *Rourke *Scanner *Scratch *Sheldon *Sirocco *Sphinx *Tank Grommet *Valentina Vector *Zanko *Zoreen Aquari-Yum *Binary *Bow *Crab King *Crab Prince *Crab Queen *Icky *Manny *Stringie Bernie's Black Hole *Bernie Big Bay *Captain Ebenezer Skuttlebutt *Ditto Bottawa *Mayor Justine Turbeau Botopolis *Princess Deah Canalia *Pearl *Pearl's father Castleblanca *Gnome *Harold *Mayor Wolfman Cornucopia *Farmer Stewart Earth *Betty (How It All Started) *Boomerang *Brandy *Fins *Gatito *Grammy *Jackie's mother *Jackie's piano teacher *Jackie's soccer coach *Mabel *Maria *Matt's parents *Obi Won Kadoggie *Sherman *Sharky *Spike Ecohaven *Chewcrocca *Nero *Target *Unga Ecotopia *Abby Ekardia *Ted Gardenia *Queen Mum Golftopia *Gimme *Mrs. Bogey Gollywood *Bank president *Bobby Blanco *Brittany *Christopher Droid *Councilman *Councilwoman *Deeno *Dr. Blackwell *Gollywood mayor *Jean Claude Francois Pierre de la Fontainbleu *Mary Pat *Mandy Mascara *Mikey Spikey *Mr. Zero *Mrs. Giff *Oona *Wanda (Parks and Recreation) Ground Hoggia *Mayor of Ground Hoggia *Punxie *Grand Ground Hoggian Happily Ever After *Chicken Little *Cinderella *Happily Ever After king *Jack *Little Red Riding Hood *Mother Goose *Sleeping Beauty *Spider *Town Crier *Wanda (Designing Mr. Perfect) *Ziff Helping Hand Land *Harriet Hippo Jimaya *Jam Master Memoryville *Memoryville mayor *Stats Mermaidos *Eugene *Eugene's parents *Mayor Ethel Mermaid *Ms. Snail *Slimey Mount Olympus *Apollo *Artemis *Athena *Beast *Calliope *Fates *Hermes *Himaropa *Homer *MC *Odysseus *Pan *Plato *Poseidon *Siren *Zeus Outta Site *DJ Groovy *Gordon *Hector Parallel Land *Diamond Joe Parallini *Mother Parallini Penguia *Berny *Coach *Emma *Emperor Penguia *Guardian of the Glowing Glacier *Ice *Fergie *PJ *Rusty *Walter Perfectamundo *Miguel Poddleville *Annie *Chief *Irma *Lily *Poddle jock *Poddle photographer *Poddleville police *Presto *Puck *Sleight O'Hand Pompadouria *Keesha *Mikey *Petra *Pompadouria prince *Pompadouria princess Pyramidia *Mummsy *Plath R-Fair City *Cy Clone *Glowla *Pops *R-Cadian clowns *Spout *Squares Sensible Flats *El Slambino *Rudy Serene Greens *Hapo Solaria *Sedimentary Sentry Symmetria *Ava Tikiville *Big Kahuna *Max *Peaches Thornia *Deci "For Real" *Alicia *Antonio *Bianca *Chocolate customers *Crabby neighbor *Daisy May *Darlene *Dr. Ennui *Dr. Larry *Emily *Erica and Leah *Gas station attendant *Geraldine *Harley *Harry *Harry's grandmother *Inga *Joe *Kareem *Karen *Kelly *Kim *Lassie *Librarian *Margaret *Maya *Mekhi *Mojo *Mr. Sleazé *Natalie *Nicole *Pat *Peggy *Sally *Sleazé Jr. *Stephanie *Tony *Tracy References !